


Like Cats and Dogs

by Nereisi



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Dovrebbe essere facile giudicare un uomo dalla forma della sua anima, ma Straw Hat Luffy sputa in faccia alla logica e alla prevedibilità.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Like Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603012) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



> Note traduttrice: In verità volevo tenere in saccoccia questa oneshot ancora per un po’, ma vista la situazione che c’è ora ho pensato che potesse essere di compagnia. Buona quarantena a tutti, teniamo tutti duro!  
> Se volete tenervi aggiornati sui miei lavori potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !  
> 

  
  
La prima volta che Trafalgar Law posò gli occhi su Straw Hat Luffy, il suo daimon era uno scoiattolo aggrappato alla sua spalla mentre cadevano attraverso il soffitto della casa d’aste. Law non era per niente impressionato – poteva giudicare abbastanza bene una persona dal suo daimon e non aveva mai incontrato un daimon scoiattolo il cui umano non gli avesse dato sui nervi o si fosse rivelato praticamente inutile. Comunque, la loro entrata in scena fu appariscente, quindi Law li guardò con mite interesse. Sdraiata sulla panchina di fianco a lui, Sirona sbatté pigramente gli occhi e frustò la coda, ma non girò la testa. Potevano anche continuare a guardare, finché erano lì. Da quanto Law aveva sentito di Straw Hat, aveva l’abitudine di sorprendere le persone.  
  
E chi l’avrebbe mai detto! Lo fece.  
  
  
Straw Hat appariva calmo di fronte al Drago Celeste che zampettava trionfante, ma Law conosceva molto bene che faccia aveva la furia quando ribolliva così vicina alla superfice. A quattro passi di distanza da quel Nobile che sventolava la pistola, lo scoiattolo sulla sua spalla balzò e si trasformò. Divenne una leonessa ancora prima di toccare il pavimento, ruggendo mentre Straw Hat sputava in faccia al Governo Mondiale con un singolo pugno.  
  
_Non è ancora maturato_ , realizzò Law. La maggior parte dei daimon si stabilizzava a quindici, sedici anni al massimo. Forse i resoconti avevano sbagliato la sua età? In ogni caso, questo rendeva più difficile analizzarlo. Se il suo daimon stava ancora cambiando, allora era ancora più imprevedibile di quanto che aveva pensato a prima vista. Era stato relativamente facile giudicare Eustass Kidd dal suo ghiottone, o Silvers Rayleigh dal suo falco pescatore, e Law era abbastanza sicuro che chiunque con mezzo neurone potesse capire a grandi linee anche il suo carattere dalla forma di Sirona, un leopardo delle nevi.  
  
Forse era per questo che Straw Hat continuava a sgusciare tra le dita del Governo Mondiale: erano abituati a cacciare rudi pirati e banditi e rivoluzionari, ma non sapevano come comportarsi quando il loro nemico era un bambino. (Esempio: non erano riusciti a catturare Nico Robin.)  
  
Il daimon di Straw Hat cambiò ancora alcune volte: in un falco quando Rayleigh parlò con lui e poi in una volpe quando giunse l’ora di lasciare il Mercato Umano. Sirona e il daimon di Kidd si occhieggiarono a distanza, prendendo l’una le misure dell’altra come se stessero decidendo in che punto azzannare per primo; ma quello di Straw Hat saltò e fece chiasso tra di loro, tenendo il passo come se stessero andando a un picnic. Diede un buffetto col naso sulla faccia del ghiottone per annusarla curiosamente e il daimon di Kidd _sobbalzò_.  
  
Law lanciò ogni tanto uno sguardo a quel daimon quando uscirono per tenere a bada i Marine. Lei continuò a cambiare da forma a forma – un terrier uggiolante un istante, un colibrì quello dopo – ma Law non la vide mai trasformarsi in nulla di largo o pericoloso. Il ghiottone di Kidd azzannava alla gola qualsiasi daimon nemico riuscisse ad afferrare e Sirona ringhiava e frustava la coda e si ergeva maestosa.  
  
Ma anche mentre i Marine gli sparavano addosso e lo caricavano ripetutamente, Strawhat non stava prendendo quella lotta sul serio. Gli veniva quasi da ridere.  


-

  


(A Marineford, il suo daimon era un coniglio, floscio e silenzioso e raggomitolato contro il disastro ustionato e sanguinante che era il petto di Straw Hat. Rotolò a terra quando Straw Hat e l’uomo-pesce Jimbe impattarono contro il ponte del sottomarino e Sirona la prese gentilmente tra le zanne e la trasportò di fianco alla barella.

Quando videro Straw Hat sveglio, che si scagliava dal sottomarino e urlava per suo fratello morto, Law non si ricordava cosa fosse diventata. Tutto quello che ricordava erano occhi iniettati di sangue e file di denti schiumanti e un urlo che lo gelò fino al midollo.)

-

Il cuore del viceammiraglio Smoker pulsava nella sua mano la volta successiva che udì la voce di Straw Hat.

Era impossibile non sentirla. Se la morte non smorzava Straw Hat Luffy, allora sicuramente non poteva farlo la neve. Era concentrato sul passo successivo del suo piano ( _Un terzo cuore nel mix, meglio non darlo a Caesar, il cuore di un viceammiraglio è qualcosa di utile da tenersi stretto_ -) quando Straw Hat lo salutò a gran voce dall’altra parte dello spiazzo innevato. Law girò la testa e vide il (secondo) più grande sorriso che avesse mai visto addosso a qualcuno; ed era diretto proprio a lui.

C’era un segugio di fianco a lui, una creatura incolta di un grigio-marrone scuro e di una razza non riconoscibile. A causa della distanza, a Law ci volle un momento per capire che era il suo daimon quello che stava vedendo. Erano passati due anni – sicuramente si era stabilizzato.

Prima che potesse prendersi un paio di secondi per decidere la sua risposta, il segugio balzò in avanti e si catapultò verso di loro, sollevando neve da tutte le parti. Sirona ebbe solo il tempo di irrigidirsi e scoprire i denti prima che il daimon di Straw Hat si schiantasse contro di lei. I leopardi delle nevi erano abbastanza grandi e robusti, ma quel daimon canino era grosso e pensante quanto Straw Hat non lo era, e ribaltò facilmente Sirona. Law afferrò la propria spada e si preparò per una battaglia, ma si rilassò quando realizzo di non sentire nessun dolore o allarme attraverso il legame suo e di Sirona.

La forza eccessiva del salto spedì il segugio a ruzzolare via da Sirona e poi si rialzò, scodinzolando furiosamente mentre si scrollava la neve gelida di dosso. Si accucciò sulla neve, la lingua a penzoloni. Ma non si stava abbassando per attaccare, realizzò Law, incredulo. Si stava chinando come se volesse giocare.

Sirona gli lanciò uno sguardo di spiazzata confusione. Probabilmente sarebbe stata meno presa in contropiede se il daimon di Straw Hat l’avesse _davvero_ attaccata.

Ma no, la coda del cane continuò ad agitarsi e Straw Hat era tutto sorrisi e risate rauche mentre raggiungeva il suo daimon, e Law non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che qualcuno gli si era avvicinato con quel livello di palese buona volontà. Non sembrò nemmeno troppo deluso quando Law lo lasciò perdere e Sirona oltrepassò di sghembo il suo daimon.

Più tardi li salvò da uno dei fratelli Yeti – Straw Hat e il cyborg, anche se in realtà era la navigatrice nel corpo del cyborg. Il segugio di Straw Hat era ancora un segugio e quella fu la conferma: il suo daimon si era stabilizzato in forma di cane. Un cane grosso e molto forte, ma pur sempre un cane.

(Un’altra sorpresa, a parer suo. Il daimon di Fire Fist era stato un falco di qualche sorta e aveva pensato fosse plausibile che il daimon di Straw Hat prendesse una forma simile. Sirona si era stabilizzata nella sua forma felina e maculata nemmeno due giorni dopo che l’ocelot di Corazon era svanito in uno flusso di Polvere.)

Non era certamente il tipo di daimon che Law si sarebbe aspettato da un uomo che dichiarava di essere il futuro re dei pirati. I cani erano i daimon di servitori, di persone che seguivano gli ordini e cercavano qualcuno da seguire.

Era utile, realizzò Law. Il suo piano era in atto da molto tempo, ma non faceva mai male avere un altro paio di mani in più. Strawhat poteva anche essere imprevedibile, ma un daimon canino la diceva lunga. Significava che, se Law fosse stato attento, se fosse stato furbo, allora avrebbe potuto spingere e guidare Straw Hat per modellarlo sulle sue intenzioni. Straw Hat era forte e imprevedibile per qualcuno con un daimon così docile, ma era fiducioso al punto di essere assurdo; e Law poteva lavorare con quello.

Fortunatamente, il daimon di Straw Hat non placcò ancora Sirona dopo quell’occasione. Però, le trotterellò vicino e l’annusò e – stava saltellando? Perché stava saltellando? Con sua somma mortificazione, sembrò che Sirona tollerasse l’attenzione bizzarramente amichevole, anche prima che Law proponesse l’idea di un’alleanza.

Quando lo fece, se ne pentì quasi immediatamente quando il daimon di Straw Hat diede voce alla propria approvazione cacciando il suo muso direttamente contro la faccia di Sirona.

Quello avrebbe dovuto essere il suo primo avvertimento.

-

“Quindi, che ne pensi?” Chiese Law quando Sirona lo raggiunse sul ponte della Thousand Sunny. Erano passate delle ore da quando si era allontanata per dare un’occhiata intorno alla nave – molto di più di quanto si era aspettato, e Sirona sembrava, e si sentiva, stanca. Fu un piccolo sollievo vederla: la sua assenza aveva attirato sguardi curiosi dalla ciurma di Straw Hat e Law avrebbe preferito evitare le attenzioni.

“È una buona nave.” Gli disse piano Sirona. “Molto moderna. Molte… funzionalità.” Fece una pausa. “Lo sapevi che il carpentiere era l’apprendista personale del creatore della _Oro Jackson_?”

“La nave di Gold Roger?” Law sbatté le palpebre. No, non lo sapeva.

“Il carpentiere ha messo le mani sul Legno Adam.” Continuò Sirona. “Costituisce l’intera chiglia, così come la maggior parte dello scheletro. _A quanto pare_ , il suddetto carpentiere ha ottenuto il Legno Adam rubando i soldi di Straw Hat e picchiando il suo cecchino.”

“Come l’hai scoperto?” Chiese Law. La loro conoscenza delle navi era passabile, ma sapeva che nessuno di loro due avrebbe distinto il Legno Adam da qualunque altro se l’avessero visto. Per non parlare degli aneddoti di contorno.

Sirona esitò, scuotendo un orecchio come se fosse infastidita da una mosca. Se Law non la conoscesse meglio, avrebbe detto che sembrava quasi imbarazzata. “Me l’ha detto Tiamat.” Disse dopo un po’.

“Chi?”

Lei sospirò. “Il daimon di Straw Hat. Mi ha trovata a curiosare intorno all’acquario e mi ha trascinata in un tour della nave. Giuro, sembrava che avesse una storia per ogni asse, dal modo in cui continuava-“

“Sembrerebbe anche facile da evitare.” Fece notare Law. “Non poteva essere con te tutto il tempo, Straw Hat si è fatto vedere sul ponte un paio di volte solo durante la scorsa ora.”

Lei lo guardò con occhi stanchi. “Law.” Disse, piatta. “Sono separati.”

Quello, almeno, gli fece alzare un sopracciglio. “Davvero?” Chiese, come se fosse possibile che potesse sbagliarsi su una cosa del genere.

“Ne ho avuto il sospetto quando li abbiamo incontrati a Punk Hazard.” Gli disse Sirona. “Avevo pensato che fosse corsa un po’ troppo lontana da Straw Hat quando è… ehm… venuta a dire ciao. In ogni caso, me l’ha detto lei quando mi ha vista e ha capito che eravamo uguali. Ho cercato di evitarla, ma ha carta bianca da Straw Hat e conosce ogni centimetro della nave, quindi… Non avevo molta speranza di riuscirci.” Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. “Non è nemmeno solo Straw Hat. Anche lo scheletro è separato. Qualcosa riguardo all’andare e tornare dall’oltretomba, a quanto dice Tiamat.”

Law mormorò in risposta.

“Questo prova che Straw Hat è forte; e non solo in una lotta.” Aggiunse Sirona, abbassando la voce. “Devono averlo fatto all’antica.”

_Non come noi_ , non lo disse. La separazione era una delle molte applicazioni del suo potere, come aveva scoperto anni prima. Aveva senso: poteva tagliare carne, ossa, arterie e vene senza causare alcun danno. Perché non avrebbe dovuto essere lo stesso con i legami dei daimon?

Lo aveva provato sui daimon nemici prima di considerare di farlo a sé stesso, ovviamente. Non si era mai troppo prudenti.

Una battaglia scoppiò tra il daimon cigno del cuoco e la pantera dello spadaccino. Ci furono molti ringhi, sibili e scenate e la gazza ladra della navigatrice gli imprecò dietro.

“Non riesco ancora a capire che tipo di cane sia.” Aggiunse Sirona dopo averci pensato.

“Non è importante.” Disse Law mentre il daimon di Straw Hat – Tiamat – spuntava per abbaiare il suo incoraggiamento e ridere di loro. “Un cane è un cane.”

-

Ci fu un’esplosione assordante e Straw Hat schizzò fuori dal tetto del palazzo.

“ _MINGO!_ ”

“Oh, cielo.” Disse seccamente Sirona. “Meglio tornare lassù mentre sono distratti.” Lui annuì e allungò una mano, ma lei indietreggiò scuotendo la testa. “Lasciami indietro. Non ci farà del male essere separati e aiuterà a farti sembrare morto. Sono troppo grande per nascondermi – salirò lentamente le scale e ti raggiungerò.”

“Buona fortuna.” Uno sforzo di volontà lo fece tornare sul tetto e lasciò il soldato morto dove lo aveva trovato. Sperò fervidamente che Sirona non incontrasse resistenza nella sua salita dentro il palazzo. Se qualcuno poteva guadagnare abbastanza tempo per lei, era Strawhat. Con gli occhi chiusi, steso a faccia in giù e immobile nel sangue di qualcun altro, Law ascoltò e attese.

Il terreno tremò mentre pugni e calci impattavano e Straw Hat riempiva l’aria con la sua acuta e rauca rabbia. Aveva già visto il corpo di Law, o stava ancora macinando la furia causata dal trattamento di Bellamy da parte di Doflamingo? Era difficile da dire, quando tutto quello che Law poteva fare era restare fermo e ascoltare, ma in ogni caso avrebbe portato l’idiota a farsi ammazzare se non faceva attenzione. E non lo faceva. Mai.

E poi, inevitabilmente, accadde. Nel mezzo della scarica di attacchi di Straw Hat e le urla inarticolate, Tiamat guaì come se avesse ricevuto un calcio. Per una frazione di secondo, Law pensò che fosse stata ferita, ma poi la sua voce risuonò acuta e chiara.

“Luffy! Da questa parte, sbrigati!”

Law sentì Straw Hat grugnire mentre atterrava lì vicino e poi lo sciabattare bagnato dei sandali nelle pozzanghere di sangue. Si preparò al peggio.

Nella frazione di secondo che seguì, Tiamat esalò un guaito acuto. Dovette impegnarsi per rimanere fermo e immobile mentre Straw Hat lo chiamava, lo scuoteva come se potesse svegliare un cadavere nello stesso modo in cui si svegliava qualcuno da un pisolino. Con molta pazienza, Law rimase floscio anche mentre Straw Hat lo rigirava, anche mentre il movimento gli fece dolere il moncherino del suo braccio.

“Dov’è Sirona?” La voce di Tiamat era acuta e disperata. “N-non riesco a sentire il suo odore, ma… sono separati, giusto? Potrebbe essersi solo nascosta.”

_Zitta, zitta, non così forte_ , pregò silenziosamente Law. Doflamingo pensava di aver svuotato una pistola nel corpo di Law, quindi ne era probabilmente convinto, ma non c’era ragione di mettergli strane idee in testa.

La voce oleosa di Doflamingo si arricciò nell’aria come fumo e Law combatté per tenere a freno la sua lingua. Stava provocando Straw Hat, mirando ad ogni punto di pressione emotiva che riusciva a trovare e piantandoci gli artigli in profondità. Straw Hat non era mai stato uno che praticava l’autocontrollo. Law era impotente nel tenerlo a freno anche con tutti e quattro gli arti intatti, quindi non c’era nulla che poteva fare per fermarlo quando gli mancava un braccio e doveva fingere di essere morto.

Anche con gli occhi chiusi, però, poté sentire il momento in cui Straw Hat perse la pazienza. Si aspettò qualche tipo di responso da Tiamat – un ringhio, o un latrato rabbioso. Non sentì nulla.

Law trattenne un sospiro di sollievo quando Straw Hat si allontanò da lui e ricominciò a combattere. L’attenzione si era di nuovo spostata da lui e l’inizio di un piano iniziò a prendere forma nella sua testa. Aveva ancora Gamma Knife – se solo fosse riuscito ad avvicinarsi abbastanza, allora-

A distanza di qualche centimetro, un uggiolato acuto raggiunse le sue orecchie.

Quasi sussultò dalla sorpresa. Tiamat non se n’era ancora andata. Perché non se n’era andata? Il gipeto di Doflamingo, Calixta, era ancora fresca e imponente anche dopo aver combattuto Sirona, senza parlare del mastino bavoso di Trebol. C’era molto per lei da combattere e Law non aveva mai visto Straw Hat o il suo daimon tirarsi indietro da una battaglia.

L’uggiolato mutò in un quieto e continuo piagnucolio e Law non la sentì muovere.

Law strinse leggermente la mascella. Poteva improvvisare benissimo quando accadevano cose che non si aspettava; e molte cose inaspettate erano accadute da quando aveva dato inizio al suo piano a Punk Hazard. Ma in quel momento, mentre Luffy sfogava la sua ira su Doflamingo, il suo daimon – la sua _anima_ – rimaneva esattamente dov’era, vicino a Law a piagnucolare pateticamente e Law non era sicuro di cosa fare in quella situazione.

Un tocco gentile alla sua spalla non ferita quasi lo fece sussultare di nuovo e tradire il suo inganno. Arrivò di nuovo, più forte, e Law sentì il cuore sprofondare. La sua giacca copriva la spalla – non era un tocco, almeno non uno diretto. Non avrebbe mai potuto continuare a fingere se lo fosse stato.

Tiamat spinse il suo naso contro la sua spalla ancora una volta e la sua voce raggiunse a malapena il suo orecchio. “Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò lei. “Mi dispiace così tanto. Non volevamo lasciarti da solo. Avremmo dovuto essere più veloci, non avremmo mai dovuto…“ La sua voce scemò e Law considerò di parlarle. Era un rischio: gli umani (che non erano Luffy) potevano nascondere le loro emozioni abbastanza bene, ma i daimon agivano basandosi sulle emozioni, che fossero nascoste o meno. Se voleva che il suo piano avesse successo, Doflamingo non poteva ancora sapere che fosse vivo.

“Quello… non è tuo.” La voce mormorante di Tiamat lo raggiunse ancora, appesantita dalla confusione. “Non ha l’odore di- no, quello è il sangue di qualcun altro. Torao?” Non lo toccò di nuovo. “Torao, puoi sentirmi?”

“Shhh.” Le sue labbra si mossero appena. “E non osare tradirmi.”

La sentì esalare di sollievo. “ _Oh_. Ho pensato- cioè, voglio dire… pensavamo che tu…”

“E siete stati molto utili.” Sussurrò Law di rimando. “Se volete continuare a essere d’aiuto, allora ascolta. Ho un piano.”

-

  
  
Doflamingo stava per ucciderlo e Straw Hat Luffy lo fermò di colpo.

Tra il dolore e la stanchezza, Law non poté evitare di notare che Tiamat appariva diversa dal solito. La sua testa era abbassata, gli occhi brillanti e accesi di una strana luce che rendeva difficile credere che solitamente scodinzolasse e saltellasse come un cucciolo. Non stava ringhiando, ma le sue labbra erano arricciate quel tanto che bastava per mostrare la punta delle zanne. C’era qualcosa in lei in quel momento che era freddo e selvaggio e gli ricordò che non era mia stato in grado di capire che razza di cane fosse.

Qualunque cosa fosse, la sentì anche Sirona. Le diede la forza di rimettersi in piedi, il manto insanguinato dagli artigli di Calixta. Il daimon gipeto aprì le sue folte ali e soffiò e Sirona attaccò prima che Law potesse trovare abbastanza voce da avvertirla di fermarsi. Ringhiando, Sirona colpì Calixta con una zampata che la spedì a svolazzare indietro, ma la sua carica la portò troppo vicina a Doflamingo.

Sirona realizzò il suo errore nel momento stesso in cui lo fece; e fu troppo tardi. Law raccolse le ultime forze e cercò di tirarsi a sedere, cercò di fermarlo.  
“ _Non farlo_.” Gracchiò. Straw Hat lo guardò con un lampo di confusione e _ovviamente_ era confuso, ovviamente non aveva idea di quanto lontano Doflamingo fosse disposto a spingersi, non lo conosceva come Law.

Sirona scoprì le zanne con un ringhio di avvertimento, ma Doflamingo si mosse più velocemente di quanto fosse razionalmente possibile. La sua mano scattò in avanti e afferrò l’orecchio di Sirona e lo _torse_ , come se fosse un cane da punire.

Law ricordò le dita devastanti di Vergo intorno al suo cuore. Si ricordava come aveva urlato fino a perdere la voce. In quel momento, non urlò. Doflamingo che toccava il suo daimon andava oltre il dolore, oltre la paura – Law non aveva mai conosciuto nulla che gli avesse procurato una sensazione così nauseante di _sbagliato_. Era peggio della morte, peggio di un lutto, molto peggiore di qualcosa di così irrilevante come il dolore. Il dolore lo rendeva allerto, lo spingeva a contrattaccare e pensare e difendersi. Ma non c’era difesa da quello. Non poteva pensare, tantomeno fermarlo. E così, non urlò. Tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu un patetico suono strozzato, qualcosa a metà tra un rantolo e un singhiozzo, e si raggomitolò su sé stesso mentre Sirona si dimenava nella presa di Doflamingo.

“Non ti montare la testa solo perché hai degli alleati, moccioso.” Doflamingo suonava disinteressato, quasi annoiato, come se non avesse appena casualmente violato uno dei più grandi tabù conosciuti all’uomo.

“Smettila!” La voce di Straw Hat suonava lontana a Law e non avrebbe dovuto, perché era a un paio di metri di distanza e stava urlando. Law si chiese se avesse mai visto qualcuno toccare il daimon di qualcun altro in quel modo. “Lasciali andare! _Fermati_!”

E poi Law lo sentì.

Non ci fu un avvertimento. Non iniziò piano per poi crescere in un ruggito. Il suono squarciò l’aria, dilaniando la nebbia di orrore e repulsione che lo avvolgeva – un ringhio profondo, gutturale, il suono che un animale selvatico faceva quando era pronto a strappare la gola a qualcuno.

Il daimon di Straw Hat schizzò in avanti in un turbinio di grigio scuro e marrone e per un folle momento Law quasi si aspettò che strappasse via un’ala a Calixta. Ma non stava mirando al daimon di nessuno.

Tiamat ringhiò, saltò e le sue letali fauci si chiusero intorno al braccio di Doflamingo. Lui lasciò la presa con un grido di dolore strozzato, lasciando che Sirona si affannasse ad allontanarsi da lui. Law fissò, senza parole, mentre i muscoli di Tiamat si contraevano e lei fece scattare di lato la testa in un violento scossone che avrebbe spezzato il collo di un coniglio. All’ultimo secondo, Doflamingo liberò il suo braccio giusto in tempo per evitare una spalla lussata. Il daimon di Straw Hat attaccò ancora, schioccando le fauci, e non era una minaccia vuota: _lo avrebbe fatto davvero_. Doflamingo fu abbastanza saggio da barcollare indietro; se non lo avesse fatto, gli avrebbe staccato del tutto il braccio.

Un dolore acuto lo allertò di Calixta: il gipeto stava attaccando Sirona, affondando i suoi speroni in profondità, e Tiamat lasciò perdere Doflamingo per andare alla carica. Fece piovere piume con una zampata e Calixta si allontanò da Sirona e sbatté goffamente le ali per allontanarsi dalla sua portata. Quando fu finito, Tiamat si erse sopra Sirona con la testa abbassata e la coda e la groppa alzata, scoprendo i denti fino alle gengive mentre un altro terribile ringhio lasciava la sua gola e Law allora realizzò di aver commesso un errore.

Il suo comportamento lo aveva ingannato con lo stesso modo in cui il comportamento di Straw Hat aveva ingannato chiunque stupido abbastanza da non guardare oltre la pigrizia e il sorriso e quei grandi occhi fiduciosi. L’aveva liquidata come cane, ma non era un cane proprio come Sirona non era un gatto domestico.

Doflamingo fece un passo indietro, guardando la scena con la bocca aperta mentre faceva rimbalzare lo guardo da Straw Hat al suo daimon e di nuovo indietro, e Calixta si nascose dietro alle sue gambe e arruffò le piume finché sembrò grande il doppio. Quando sentì di aver ribadito abbastanza il concetto, Tiamat si spostò di lato e lasciò a Sirona abbastanza spazio per gattonare al fianco di Law. Stava tremando quando le passò le braccia intorno e fece scorrere le dita attraverso la sua spessa pelliccia e le massaggiò l’orecchio come se potesse strofinare via l’orrore disgustoso del tocco di Doflamingo.

“Tia.” La voce di Straw Hat era fredda e bassa. Il suo daimon alzò le orecchie. “Vado a spaccargli la faccia. Tieni d’occhio il pennuto. Se prova a fare qualcosa, falla a pezzi.”

Le labbra di Tiamat si arricciarono, mostrando le zanne in un sorriso da incubo. “Fagli il culo, Luffy.”

Haki del Re Conquistatore lo investì e Tiamat gettò indietro la testa e _ululò_. Tutto quello che Law poté fare fu stringere il suo daimon e fissare quella scena, senza parole, realizzando di averli giudicati male per molto tempo. Perché il daimon di Straw Hat era un lupo. Meglio ancora, era un lupo che aveva appena staccato un pezzo del braccio di Doflamingo, e Law non era mia stato così sollevato di essere amico di qualcuno piuttosto che suo nemico.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note autrice: Potrei come no scrivere altro in questa AU. Dipende dal responso e/o da come mi sento.


End file.
